1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tools for use with vehicle engines, and specifically, to tools used for use with double over head cam internal combustion engines.
2. Background Information
Replacing a timing belt on dual overhead camshafts internal combustion engines is not an easy task. When the timing belt is removed from the camshaft sprockets, the camshaft sprockets rotate due to the pressure induced by the valve springs. When installing a new (or the same) timing belt, the camshaft sprockets must be positioned in fixed timing relation to each other (e.g., top (lead center). This requires an automotive technician, with difficulty, to position both sprockets in timing relation to each other against the force of the valve springs, while installing the timing belt. Often, the assistance of another automotive technician or person is required to install the timing belt. If the camshaft sprockets are not in fixed timing relation to each other when the timing belt is installed, the engine will show detrimental symptoms. These include engine misfire, hasty acceleration, idle problems, high emissions, and, in some extreme cases, internal engine or valve train damage. This problem is even worse in V6 and V8 dual overhead camshaft engines.